kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The League of Abstraction
The Leauge of Abstracion is the gigantic yet discreet organization dedicated to the restoration of the universe to its former state through the use of a scientific study of the abstract physical qualities of the universe. It is also a semi-corprate/military entity which employs over 500 individuals. League Entry Policy The League of abstraction is open to all rational life forms be they a benevolent Nobody or a Whole person. In order to join the League you must take a variety of aptitude tests which are used to determine your department, rank, and position. After signing legally binding enchanted contracts, you are offically a member of the League. Internal Organization In order to maximize efficiency, the league is broken down into 5 departments: each has a specific set of objectives and responsibilities. The Primary Council These are the founding members of the League, and are in charge of all operations. Being those who have been heard the most but seen the least, the Leaders of each department are considered members of the Primary Council. The leader of the primary council is Eos. The Department of Abstract Cosmology Dedicated to the study of worlds and realms via the use of mathematics and physics. This department is pressured by the primary council to achieve the goal of destroying the realm of darkness, and by special operations who demand geographic information such as maps, treasure locations, and location of world keyholes. The leader of this department is the infamous physicist Dr. Nauman. Priorities #Finish construction of the KH Input device #Analyze the structure of KHP #Analyze globular ratios of newly discovered Worlds. #Begin surveying of newly discovered world. #Completely secure the Realm of Twilight. The Department of Abstract Anatomy and Ecology Following the legacy of Xehanort's studies of the heart and Heartless, this department takes the research further. They study Nobodies, Heartless, and whole people. The department is broken into 2 sub-departments: one dedicated to studying Heartless the other to Nobodies. The Heartless sub-department has been tasked with developing a taxonomic system for heartless, as well as with breeding heartless. The nobody sub-department has been assigned to study Nobody anatomy and restoration techniques as well as the construction of replicas. Currently progress is going very well with huge breakthroughs in restoration and breeding techniques. This department is headed by Dr. Cydr Priority activities -- Heartless study sub-department #Research more efficient Heartless control methods. #Catalog the heartless population of the newly discovered worlds #Develop an advanced heartless taxonomy #Continue Heartless selective breeding and emblem engineering programs. Priority activities -- Nobody studies sub-department #Finish production of the new Riku Replica so that Ansem will have a host when he reappears. #Develop a sample of pure "illusion" with the help of Xahno so that we can breed Illusion based Nobodies. #Establish a standardized "Realism" scale #Continue Experiments regarding Nobody Restoration #Continue to experiment with the biology of the creeper in an attempt to create new combat shapes. The Department of Diplomacy and Legal Analysis This department is dedicated to maintaining the league's public reception, marketing campaigns, and legally justifying their activities. Consisting mostly of exceptionally well-paid attorneys, this small department keeps the league secret and protected. The leader of this department is known as Phoenix. Priorities #Continue marketing campaign #Seek out new members. #Seek out new subjects. The Department of Resource Management and Logistics Operated mostly by moogles, this is the beating heart of the League which pumps life giving resources to other departments. They are responsible for the funding of projects and missions. Members of special operations turn in all treasures and munny found during their mission, in return the department is able to supply them with usable items and other equipment. The leader of this department is known as Ward. Priorities #Synthesis #Budget #Compensate Vector Gray #Payroll The Department of Weapon Studies The people who study the proprieties of Keyblades as well as their application. They are currently trying to obtain a Keyblade from all 3 realms. The extreme danger of such a task is what led to the creation of the special operations sub-department which employs an elite team of specialists to carry out high-risk missions. This team is then supported by the parent department and are the first to reap the fruits of their research. The leader of this department is Smith Lock Priorities of Weapons Research #Create a weapon worthy of being used by the Riku Replica-AH2 Done. Weapons have been geared and the "Executioner" and "Heartbreaker" have been completed. #Artificially forge a keyblade #Continue developing the modular nature of the Gear system Priorities of Special Operations #Infiltrate and secure Castle Oblivion #Obtain combat data on the denizens of the Radiant Garden. Achievements The goals that the Leauge has achieved. Opening a secondary Base of Operations Upon the demise of Xemnas and Organization XIII the department of diplomacy and logistics immediately moved in and quietly assumed control of the World That Never Was, and all the lesser Nobodies who were left without a leader. The castle was cleaned out and redecorated for their purposes. The Aquisition of Xehanort's Equipment Special Operations, working in conjunction with several lesser Nobodies, were able to infilitrate the Radiant Garden using the World Terminus at The End of the World, and obtained the lab equipment used in Xehanort's experiments. The equipment was immediatley moved to primary headquaters for analysis and reverse engineering. The Creation of a Stable Hybrid Heartless The project Revoidon was a complete success. An entity who feeds on souls and is resistant to light and darkness just happend to be the properties of a Hybrid Heartless. This gave them a perfect weapon to use against powerful rogue Nobodies. It is also because of Revoidon that they were able to acheive their next objective. The Creation of a Safe and Reliable way to Summon and Control Heartless By replicateing the propreties of Revoidon's Heart, and the different pitches of his voice, they were able to create a portable device that allows the user to summon a wide variety of Heartless. The Conquest of Twilight Town Because the Organization and Roxas were no more it was very easy to assume control of Twilight Town. It has proven to be an excellent and ideal source of test subjects. They no longer have to kidnap people from different realms; instead, they can pick anyone they want from the streets, and no one can resist. However, there was one minor error: the sorcerer Yen Sid was not interested in joining them and escaped. Special Operations have been deployed to hunt him down before he can alert the World of Light. Capture Yen Sid Special ops were unable to capture him because of a technical error. The mercenary Vector Gray was contacted by the department of logistics and was willing to do the job in exchange for our intelligence reports regarding King Mickey. The mission was acomplished with efficient speed, however during Vector Gray's briefing, Revoidon escaped from his cell and in his rampage made contact and communicated with Vector regarding his sister's heartless. Vector reacted violently to Revoidon and with the help of Elize was able to subdue him. He will be compensated for the delays. Emergency Memo to all Members of the League Reported by Dr.Nauman Colleagues and employees, I am afraid that today, we suffered a massive breech of security. Our twilight town operation was penetrated, our machinery damaged, and several personnel were injured or killed. The foundation of the pulse communicator was unleveled, so to speak, by some sort of earth-based magic. 25 of our personnel were injured in the accident and the damage will take enormous amounts of munny and time to reverse. When our security nobodies were dispatched they were no match for the intruders. 30 Nobodys were killed in the incident by 2 powerful enemies. In the incident, another 2 enemies assaulted our transport gummi to the World That Never Was, resulting in the deaths of another 72 Nobodys with one potential member missing. It would appear that the planted member was some sort of spy, and this is all the work of a dangerous and highly organized team of deadly political idealists trying to sabotage our operation. in short; this is the work of terrorists. Because we now have an active enemy standing against us it is imperative that everyone be more alert as we enact theese 273 new security measures to prevent this from happening again............................. Known members Council members Eos Ild Department of Abstact Anatomy and Physiology Dr. Cydr Xahno Products Revoidon Riku Replica-AH2 Mime Nobodys (species) Ninja Nobodys (species) Department of Abstract Cosmology Dr.Nauman Special Operations Silver commander CT Dioan Dark Tamer Elize Vector Gray (Unofficial) Properties # Abstract HQ- this is the main base of operations and is conveniently located outside of time. It is used all of the Departments but the Primary council and Weapons research/special operations get the most mileage out of it. # The World That Never Was- Rebuilt and refurbished, the new castle now serves strictly as a research facility for the Department of Abstract Anatomy and Physiology, which has been optimized to take advantage of the incredibly convenient presence of the Kingdom Hearts of people's hearts. The Dark City is where most of the lesser Nobodys "live" and is home to the heartless breeding facilities. # Twilight Town- The close approximation to the dark margin and the abundant open space made this the prime candidate for the construction of the gigantic instruments required by the Department of Abstract Cosmology, though they hope to ultimately move their operations to the more ideal location of Radiant Garden. Goals Short-term goals *Obtain Castle Oblivion Long Term goals (public) These are the League's long term goals as advertised. *To perform experiments regarding the restoration of Nobodies. *To study the links between worlds to develop safer methods of interworld transportation. Long Term goals (secret) *Eliminate or restore all Abnormal entities. *Seize control of the Realm of Light and evacuate its citizens. *Destroy the Realm of Darkness with a keyblade-like device. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Featured Articles